REDEMPTION
by DelilahDeanSkywalker
Summary: Former Jedi Padme gave birth to Anakin's twins. I suck at summaries, so please, just read it!


Former Jedi Padme and Anakin Skywalker have twins. But will someone try to steal their family away from them?

Redemption

By AnakinsBabe

Rating: PG

Submitted: October 2006

Padme smiled at the medical droid and accepted her son into her waiting arms. _You're so small,_ she marveled. Her heart caught when he opened his eyes revealing the ice blue orbs he had inherited from his father. _Anakin…_She shook the thought away. That part of her life was long gone. As she held her son and now her daughter, she could see even more similarities between them and Anakin. The boy, whom she had decided to name Luke, looked just like the holo-images she had seen of Anakin when he was a youngling. And her daughter Leia, while looking more like her mother, was already showing some of her father's infamous temper. Padme sighed, as she lay back against the pillows. She had given birth alone, her parents not wanting to be present at the products of 'an illicit union' as they called it. She thought back to a few weeks ago, when she had dreaded choosing the names of Anakin's children without him. Though, that was her decision. Padme knew that Anakin had wanted to leave the Order to marry her, but after being expelled herself, and feeling the disgrace and shame that came out of it, she couldn't allow the man she loved do that. Not after seeing how hard he had worked to become a great Jedi. _Oh, how I wish I could tell you Ani,_ she said blinking away the tears that threatened to fall._ I wish I could tell you just how beautiful our children are… _She knew how agonizing it must be for him, wondering how she was, if his child had been born yet. Padme turned to put her children in the cribs that had been set out by the med-center staff, kissing each twin on their forehead. _Goodnight, my little ones. I love you so very much._ She turned her head to the window, out looking the night Naboo sky, and she whispered, very softly,_ I love you Ani. I love you…_

**Jedi Temple- Same Day**

Anakin was distracted. Though he was a newly made Master, he was having a lot of trouble focusing on his meeting with the council. He felt there was somewhere he should be…

"Skywalker," Mace Windu said sharply.

Anakin jerked his head away from the window.

"Yes, Master?"

Windu sighed. He couldn't figure out what was distracting the young man. He reached into the Force, but all he felt was a wall. He drummed his fingers in frustration. Finally giving up, Mace sighed.

"Never mind, Skywalker, Council dismissed."

Anakin was the first to rise out of his seat. Bowing to the other masters, he quickly exited the Council chambers. Obi-wan rushed after him.

"Anakin?"

Anakin looked at his former mentor and best friend.

"I'm sorry Master," he said absentmindedly.

Obi-wan sighed. Sometimes talking to Anakin was like talking to a brick wall.

"What is wrong, old friend?" Anakin looked at him.

"Nothing Master, why would you ask that?"

Obi-wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Anakin, you can tell me _anything_."

_I wish I could believe that._

"Nothing is wrong Master, I think that I'll just go to my quarters."

He walked down the hall, his boots pounding, replaying the conversation in his head. He _couldn't_ tell Obi-wan everything. Especially how that nine months before, he had gotten the youngest master in the Order, whom he was desperately in love with, pregnant. He stopped.

_Nine months… _He felt his heart drop, and he immediately knew where he was supposed to be. Anakin reached into the Force, and felt for Padme's Force signature. Almost immediately he was combated with a wave of pain that spread through his abdomen and around his back. A few agonizing minutes later, and the pain had slowly subsided. He felt Padme's joy, and he felt another presence with her. The other's signature was quite small, yet still noticeable. Anakin fell to his knees as he realized, Padme had just given birth to their child. He put his face in his hands and sobbed. He would never know his child. Even worse, his child wouldn't even _know_ how much Anakin had wanted to be there for his life. He sent a wave of comfort and longing to his beloved, and then to his new child.

_If it's a girl, name her Leia._

**Naberrie Residence, Naboo, 2 weeks later.**

Padme chewed on her lip. The twins were being particularly fussy tonight, and she could tell that it was getting on her parents nerves. Padme knew that soon, she and her children would be ordered to find a home for themselves, but for now, she was grateful that her parents had allowed them to stay for this long. Originally, Padme had been worried that her parents and sister would despise her children, but it had only taken moments for her mother and sister to take the twins into their arms and fuss over them. In truth, her father was the only one who was particularly angry with her, for 'getting into trouble' . Leia let out a piercing cry, causing her mother to wince. Usually the twins behaved most of the time, and they always slept through the night. But today, for some reason, her newborn children had decided to change plans. Padme took the screaming Leia into her arms and rocked her back and forth. She gazed down fondly at her feisty daughter, thinking again for the millionth time that day how lucky she was to have them.

"Leia," Padme whispered softly. An unusual name she knew, but it had come to her mere seconds after giving birth, almost as if it had been sent from somewhere. Or some_one. _But to Padme, it didn't matter where the name came from. The moment she had heard it, she knew it was the perfect name for her daughter. She looked down to see that Leia was asleep, kissed her forehead, and put her into the crib. Padme turned to her son's crib and saw that he had finally fallen asleep as well. She put her finger to his cheek, then turned to the cot she had moved to this room, so she could sleep near her children. Padmesighed and went to lie down on her cot, but before she did, she saw a meteor streaking through the sky. She closed her eyes and wished_. Please let Anakin be alright_.

**Jedi Temple- Same Day**

Dawn was rising on Coruscant, much in the way it always came about: the sun plastering all of it's colors, against the chrome plated buildings. Anakin arose from his cot in his temple quarters, and started out the day as he always had: checking on his child and on his angel. He smiled as he sensed that Padme was sound asleep. He went to sense his child, and felt her readying to cry. _No my little one, let your mother rest_, he thought to her as he sent as much calm and comfort as he could to the baby. He smiled sadly as he felt the connection fade as his daughter drifted off to sleep. How he wanted to be there with her. To hold her, to rock her to sleep. He felt tears rise in his eyes and hurriedly brushed them away. He was still punishing himself for letting Padme take the blame for everything that happened. He couldn't imagine her raising their child alone. He couldn't_ stand_ the thought of her having to do everything herself. _What kind of man AM I?_ Anakin thought bitterly. He changed into his Jedi robes, when he got the idea to ask for leave. He could go to Naboo and see his family. As he was walking out into the hallway, Obi-wan caught up to him.

"Anakin!" Anakin grimaced.

"Obi-wan, I was just about to-'' Obi-wan put his hand up.

"Anakin, you are needed on Naboo. The Queen has specifically selected you for this task."

Anakin frowned in confusion, but his heart was soaring. He could see Padme!

"What am I needed for, Master?"

"Unfortunately, the Queen has been having trouble with some Nubian commoners. Her Security is worried." Obi-wan looked at his former apprentice.

"My friend, are you sure that you are all right?"

Anakin smiled. "Of course Obi-wan."

-----------------------------------

After being briefed by the Council, Anakin headed for his speeder. Stepping into the cockpit, he set a course for Naboo, a grin plastered on his face. He couldn't wait to see them.

Down on the landing platform, Obi-wan sighed. He feared that he knew all too well why his friend had accepted the mission with much eagerness.

**Lakeside of the Naberrie Estate: Next Day**

Padme walked through the fields of the estate alone. She had begged Sola to watch the twins while she took a while to clear her head. She sighed. It was hard work being the single mother of twins. She smiled as she thought of them. Why, she had barely left five minutes ago, and here she was missing them. Being a mother had changed her in many ways. On the days Padme missed the Jedi, Padme thought of what would of happened if she had been allowed to stay. She probably would have gone on a few more missions before finally being killed in battle. And she wouldn't have had Luke and Leia. If staying in the Order meant that her children could not be with her, she would leave the Order every day if she had too. Still…She couldn't help but think of Anakin. _Oh, Ani, you would've been a great father. I know it's selfish of me, but I wish you could be here with me and our children._ Her eyes filled with tears, and she let them fall. After a few moments, she wiped her eyes and headed back to the house. He wouldn't come for her, and nothing would change.

**Royal Palace, Theed, Naboo: Same Day.**

"Master Jedi, I understand your confusion at being called to mind this situation. Indeed, one of my security chiefs could have handled it just as easily, but we think that there is a spy within the palace as well. We wanted a powerful Jedi, such as yourself, to see if you could sense any thing unusual," The Queen explained.

Anakin nodded. " Is there anything particular that a spy would be searching for? Anything that might have shown up within the past few weeks?"

The Queen exchanged glances with Senator Sio Bibble.

"Well, there may be something…" Anakin urged her to go on.

"It seems that two very special children have been born to a woman in the countryside. She is to become one of my handmaidens. It was right after I offered her a place on my staff that we suspected a spy."

"You think that whoever is spying may want the children or her mother."

"Yes."

"Your Majesty, who is this woman, and when were her children born?"

The Queen shook her head. "I'm sorry Master Jedi, but I cannot reveal the woman's name. We are still searching for hidden listening devices. However, I _can_ tell you that her children were born approximately two standard weeks ago."

Anakin froze. Could this woman in danger be _Padme_? And could she really have given birth to twins? He nervously cleared his throat.

"What Am I to do, Your Majesty?"

"You are to go and protect this woman, until she officially joins my staff. However, you _must_ wait until we have thoroughly swept the palace. In that way, we will reveal the woman's identity."

Anakin used every ounce of Jedi training he had to remain looking composed. He _had_ to get to Padme, and soon.

" I understand. Do you have any idea of when the security sweep will be completed, Your Majesty?"

The Queen eyed him cautiously.

"Within the next 72 hours."

Three days! Padme and his child…children rather, could be dead by then.

"Is there any way that I can get to the countryside any sooner? This woman maybe in danger at this very moment!"

The Queen gave Anakin a strange look, then turned to Captain Antilles.

"Can you take Master Skywalker to the residence of this woman? He does indeed give a valid point."

Anakin waited impatiently for Antilles to answer.

"Of course, Milady," he said finally. He led Anakin to the waiting ship, then set a course for Padme's home.

**Naberrie Residence: Same Day**

Padme sat brushing her hair, preparing some of her belongings to bring to the palace. Queen Jamila had graciously offered Padme a position on her staff, and was allowing the twins to live in the palace with her. She still couldn't believe that in one week's time, she would be in the palace. Padme felt alone in the guest house on the large estate, and was about to walk back to the house to pick up the twins from Sola, but stopped when she heard what sounded of a Ship landing. She peeked out the window, and saw a tall figure approach the guest house. The stranger knocked a few times before finally whispering,

"Padme," She froze, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her.

"PADME," The voice said louder this time.

"Ani," she whispered. The door opened and Anakin stood, tall and handsome as he was when he left. Without a word Anakin stepped into the room, and began kissing Padme passionately.

"What are you doing here," she asked between kisses.

"I'm on a mission to protect you," he said, his husky voice in her ear.

All of a sudden she pulled back.

"Padme? What's wrong?"

She grabbed a robe nearby her tying it around her.

"We can't do this, Ani, and you know it."

He came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're not happy to see me?"

Padme turned, tears in her eyes.

"Of course I am Ani, but you're taking a very big risk."

"I'm here on a mission."

She sighed. "I don't think your mission is supposed to include kissing me."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I haven't seen you in _so long_ Padme. Besides, I want to meet them."

Padme's heart froze. "Who?" she said, though she knew full well who he was talking about.

Anakin took her hands in his. "Our children," he whispered.

"Oh Ani- do you think it will be such a good idea? It will only make it harder when you leave."

"I just want to see them. Please Padme, leaving can't get much harder for me."

Padme fell into his arms, giving in. "Tomorrow, I promise," she whispered.

He brought her face up to his and kissed her deeply. "Thank you."

That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

------------------------------------------

Sunlight poured through Padme's window, waking the young woman. She sat up rubbing her eyes, as she looked around for Anakin. She crawled out of bed, not bothering to grab a robe, as she went to find Anakin. She found him, standing on her balcony, watching the sunrise. He turned to see her, and grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. She touched his cheek, smiling at him, before resting against his chest. Anakin kissed her cheek, a lopsided grin still plastered on his face.

"I know you want to see the twins-

"I can't wait."

"Ani,"

"What, Angel?"

"I … I don't know how I can let you see the twins."

Anakin frowned.

"Why not?"

"Well… My parents… they…they don't-"

He silenced her with a kiss.

"Then they'll find out today, won't they?"

She chewed her lip. She wasn't ready to let Anakin reveal his status as her children's father.

"Ani, maybe we should wait."

"Padme, don't you understand? I don't care about being a Jedi anymore! I care about you, and our children, and I won't let anyone take that from me!"

Padme sighed. There would be no arguing with him. Her heart dropped as she thought of something else: she had never picked up her twins last night, so Sola would surely be asking her what had happened that she couldn't pick up her own children. She groaned in frustration. Anakin smiled.

"We can go together." Giving up, Padme went to the refresher to change clothes.

"Maybe I'll just go alone, that way the situation won't be uncomfortable." Anakin laughed.

"Everything will be uncomfortable, Padme. Besides, I just want to see our children."

Padme gave him a warm smile. Walking hand-in-hand, The pair began their walk to Sola's section of the estate. Looking hard, Padme could see her older sister peeking out the kitchen window. _This will NOT go over well_ Padme thought nervously. She let go of Anakin's hand to hug her sister, who had come outside to greet her.

"Padme! You know I wasn't expecting to keep the twins all night." Sola stopped when she noticed Anakin. "Padme," she whispered in her sister's ear, "Who IS that?" Padme blushed.

"He's," she took a deep breath, "Luke and Leia's father." Padme braced herself for the chastising she knew would come. But all she heard was silence. Finally, Sola found her words again. "You …and another Jedi? Oh Padme, what will Mom and Dad say?"

Pdme shook her head. "I don't know," she whispered, chewing her lip.

She looked up to see Sola fuming in anger.

"Why weren't you with my sister during her pregnancy?"

Padme spoke for Anakin.

"I couldn't let him leave the Jedi for me. Anakin was, IS, one of the best Jedi the Order has seen. I couldn't let all those years of his hard work go to waste."

Sola shook her head. "Padme, I hope you know just what you've gotten yourself into." But she motioned for the couple to follow her into the house. The aromas of breakfast smells filled the air, making Padme's mouth water. She took hold of Anakin's arm, and led him to the nursery Sola had helped her paint and furnish for her children. In the center of the room, were two bassinettes. Padme went to each crib and kissed each of her children's head. She carefully lifted Leia out of her sleep and gently placed her in Anakin's arms.

"Leia," he whispered. Padme turned to him, surprised.

"Ani, how did you know that?"

Anakin grinned at her, while marveling at his tiny daughter.

"I could feel it somehow, I could feel her."

The sight made Padme begin to cry.

"Angel?" Anakin said, worry etched across his face.

Padme smiled through her tears.

"I never thought that I would get to see this."

She kissed Anakin on his cheek, before turning to hold her son. She smiled as Anakin's mouth dropped at the sight of him.

"Does he look like anyone you know?" She teased

With Leia still in his arms, Anakin walked over to where Padme held Luke.

" He's so… Wow."

"His name is Luke," She whispered cradling him in her arms.

"Luke," Anakin repeated, planting a kiss on his forehead.

All of a sudden, the door burst open, revealing Padme's parents, Ruwee and Jobal.

"Padme, who is this?" Ruwee demanded.

"Dad, uh, this is Anakin Skywalker. He's, um, the twins, um…father."

Ruwee paled, causing Padme to think he was about to faint from shock.

"Padme!" Jobal cried, her eyes flashing with anger. "You, a former Jedi yourself, getting involved with another Jedi?"

"And you," Ruwee joined in, pointing his finger at Anakin, "Getting my daughter pregnant. What in the gods names were you thinking?"

"Sir-"

Anakin's eyes flashed with anger, as he moved toward Padme's father, still holding Leia protectively against his chest.

"I don't think you understand the situation fully, Mr. Naberrie."

Ruwee fumed. "I understand plenty. I understand that a no good son of a bantha like you didn't care enough about my daughter to help her through her pregnancy, after _you_ got her into trouble."

"Dad!' Padme said angrily. "Anakin _wanted_ to leave the Jedi for me, for the babies, but I wouldn't let him. I couldn't let him face the humiliation I went through, not after he had worked so hard."

Jobal spoke up.

"What about _you, _Padme," She started, "what about everything you had worked so hard to achieve?"

Padme looked at Anakin and their sleeping children and smiled.

"Anakin mattered more to me than staying in the Order ever did. We have two beautiful children that we created. I love him."

Placing Luke back into the bassinette, she went over to Anakin, who protectively put his arm around her, Leia still in the crook of his arm. All of a sudden, Sola ran through the door, her face registering the scene in front if her.

"Mom, Dad, I see you've met Anakin," She said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes, we have," Jobal said stonily. "Come Ruwee, let's give them the privacy they seem to so desperately need."

As they left the room, Padme took Leia from Anakin's arms and began to cry. He took her face into his hands, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"It _will_ be alright, Angel, I promise you." Padme sobbed harder.

"It would be so different if we had been married. They would have been happy, even if I _had_ left the Order. If I could have made the _decision_ to leave, instead of just being forced." She looked up at Anakin, her face splotchy with tears.

"I don't regret leaving Ani, I just wish I could have left on my own." Anakin nodded his acceptance, and stroked her cheek. She leaned into his arms, caressing her daughters face. After a moment, Padme returned Leia to her bassinette. She sighed, in amazement as she watched her children sleep peacefully. She turned to Anakin and smiled at him, just reveling in his presence.

"Oh Ani, I'm so glad you came," Padme whispered leaning her back against his chest. Anakin brought his arms around her waist, clasping them together.

"I can't tell you how ecstatic I was when I was assigned to protect you. But I can't express to you my immense worry. Who do you think is after you and our children?"

Padme froze. She knew that she and her children were possibly in danger, but she had never bothered to think about who could be after them.

"I-I don't know, but I was hoping that we would be safe once we moved to the Queen's residence." Anakin felt his heart drop. Apparently, the Queen felt that way too, and wanted him to leave a few days after Padme and the twins had arrived safely.

"Padme," he said unsteadily, "I can't let you go." Padme turned to look at him, confusion on her face. Finally, after seeming to comprehend the situation, she smiled sadly at Anakin.

"Ani…We both knew that this was a temporary situation. Believe, me I don't want you to leave us either. Before the twins were born, I would pray every day that someday, you could come back to our family. And I got my wish. But we have to be realistic: You're a Jedi, one of the greatest the Order has ever known. You can't leave them, they need you. Besides, we'll be fine in the Queen's palace, and maybe my parents will finally accept what happened between us." Anakin shook his head.

"Don't you understand, Padme? I _love you. _I have ever since that first moment I saw you, on Watto's junk shop back on Tatooine. I don't _need _the Jedi. I need you, and our children." Padme could see him growing desperate, and wanted nothing more than to give in to all he said.

"And," he continued, "We could get _married_. Live together and raise our children. Why don't you want that?" Padme's eyes overflowed with tears.

"I _do _want that Anakin, but-,"

"Then let's _go._" The desperation in his eyes broke her heart, but she held her ground.

"Anakin, we _can't._ The Jedi need you, and I am going to be serving the Queen." She turned away, not being able to stand the expression on his face. "It's just not possible," she added lamely. She forced herself to look at Anakin, his head hanging low, looking defeated.

"Ani-," she said reaching to touch his face, but he pulled away. He turned to look at his sleeping children, tears falling down his face. After a moment, he turned to look back at her.

"Maybe I should just leave in the morning. It's probably the best decision right now. I'll contact the Council and ask them to send another Jedi in my place." Padme felt her heart drop, a well of tears pooling in her eyes. Ignoring her distress, Anakin turned towards the door. With one last heart-wrenching glance, he left.

-----------------------------

Those last few hours with Anakin were unbearable for Padme. He hardly looked at her, and had already contacted the Jedi council about sending another Jedi for the assignment. They agreed, but had said that he was to stay on planet in case of an emergency. He had begrudgingly agreed, not wanting to explain to any of the Masters why he couldn't bear to stay on Naboo. He knew he was acting childish, and that this wasn't the way he should be spending his last few hours with his family. He knew Padme was only trying to think of him, and how staying together could destroy his life. He sighed, throwing a rock into the lake. As far as Anakin was concerned, without Padme and the twins, his life was destroyed anyway. He sat on a log, deep in thought. This wasn't how it was supposed to be for them. They were supposed to be together, and happy. He remembered how happy he had been when he had found out that Padme was pregnant. How even though it would be hard, they could still be a family. He forced himself to think back to that day in the Council chambers, when Padme had been expelled from the Order, and he was forced to sit back and watch her life fall apart. Anakin got up from the log and headed back up to the house. He wanted to hold Padme, tell her she was right, but that he would leave the Order the minute she asked him to. When he got to the house, he didn't sense Padme. His heart began to race, and jumped to his throat. He ran upstairs to Luke and Leia's room, and fell to his knees.

The cribs were empty.

-------------------------------

**Naberrie Residence- 3 hours earlier**

Padme sat on the couch, silently punishing herself for handling the situation so badly. She knew Anakin would do anything for her, but she couldn't let him destroy his life as a

Jedi. And yes, there were times when she thought she would let Anakin leave for her, to let him be with her, but she would always feel guilty. He had gone to the lake, "to meditate" he had said. She went up to the nursery, and had her mouth immediately covered by an unseen hand.

"Scream, and I'll kill you and your children." Padme's heart clenched in terror, and more tears formed in her already puffy eyes. _Anakin, help us,_ she thought desperately.

-----------------------------

Anakin tore through the house, searching desperately for Padme and the twins. After four hours of continuous search efforts, he fell to his knees and sobbed. _I never should have left her alone. Now she's probably…and the twins! Oh gods, what have I done?_ He finally forced himself to stand. He retrieved his comlink, sending an urgent message to the Queen. After a moment, her holographic image coming up.

"_Master Jedi, what is the problem?"_ Anakin forced himself to speak the words.

"Mistress Naberrie has been…kidnapped, as have her children," He managed to choke out. He could see the Queen's alarm, as she turned to Captain Antilles.

"_Captain, go to the Naberrie residence with Master Skywalker's starfighter. It is of utmost importance that you hurry as quickly as possible."_

"_Yes Your Majesty," _Anakin heard the captains off screen voice reply.

When the transmission ended, Anakin ran to the guesthouse one last time, checking to see if they were there. He held his lightsaber in his fist, just in case the kidnapper was still there. He felt his heart drop as he saw a note on the kitchen table. His fingers trembled, as he picked up the note, dreading what he might find.

_We have your children and their mother. Expect a transmission at 0400 hours. If you don't comply with our instructions, they WILL die._

Anakin clenched his fists in anger. Whoever did this to them, was going to pay. He fished in his pocket for his comlink and contacted Obi-Wan. His former master's face showed up instantly.

"Master," Anakin said, feeling somewhat relieved. Obi-Wan's face clouded with concern.

"Anakin? What has happened?" Anakin rushed to explain the situation, leaving out everything that would betray the secret. Obi-Wan listened intently.

"I will speak to the Council, and we will discuss the situation. In the meantime, wait for orders. I know you are worried about her, my former padawan, but you must remain where you are." Anakin ended the transmission and let out a sigh of frustration. Didn't anyone understand that he couldn't just sit around waiting for something to happen to the most important people in his life? His heart ached as he thought of his family, scared, hurt, possibly even…_No, I would have felt it, _Anakin thought shaking the thought from his mind. He stood, making a final decision to contact Chancellor Palpatine.

-------------------------------

**Location Unknown: Same Time**

Padme awoke, having been injected with a syringe containing an unknown substance. She had no idea where she was, how much time had past, or even where her children were. All she knew was that she was alone, and she could sense her children with the Jedi senses she thought she had lost. She tried desperately to send waves of calm to them using the Force, but she could sense their fear. _For newborns, they sure are smart,_ she thought dryly, knowing that they should be home. _Please don't be scared,_ She thought to them desperately. She heard footsteps, and the door to her prison opened.

--------------------------------

"_Anakin, I simply cannot believe this has happened,"_ The chancellor's hologram stated. Anakin was staring intently at him as the man continued. _"Those poor children. How old did you say they were?"_ Anakin felt his heart turn to stone.

"Two weeks," He managed. Chancellor Palpatine shook his head in regret.

"_Such an indescribable tragedy. Perhaps I can come to Naboo and help in the search efforts." _Anakin breathed a sigh of relief.

"It would be much appreciated sir."

" _I will be there in a matter of hours my friend,"_ The Chancellor said before ending the transmission. Anakin looked at the chronometer in desperation.

Time was ticking.

----------------------------

**Jedi Council Chambers- Same Day.**

Mace listened to Obi-Wan thoughtfully. He took a moment before replying.

"It is crucial that the council send two of its members to assist young Skywalker." The members nodded in agreement. Yoda spoke up

"Go I will. Master Kenobi I will take." Mace looked at Anakin's former master, who looked quite worried.

"I fear that unless something is done quickly, great harm will come to former master Naberrie and her children." Mace turned his head back toward Yoda, who was deep in thought.

"Involved in this, our Sith Lord is," He said wisely. Obi-Wan felt his heart drop. Could Yoda be right? Could the Sith Lord Sidious be involved in Padme's kidnapping? Obi-wan wasn't sure, but he knew he was about to find out.

--------------------------------

**Naberrie Residence- Same Day**

Anakin stood in the clearing as the Chancellor's ship came in for a landing. It had taken every ounce of his Jedi training to wait for Palpatine's arrival. He saw the Chancellor stepping out of his ship…Alone. Anakin twisted his face in confusion. _What is he doing so far from Coruscant without any guards?_ He quickly forgot as the Chancellor made his way towards Anakin, putting his arm around the young man's shoulder.

"Such a tragedy that happened to Miss Naberrie isn't it," Palpatine asked gently. Anakin clenched his jaw tightly.

"Quite," he replied stonily. Palpatine uttered a reluctant sigh.

"A shame. But perhaps we can find her and the children in time." Hot tears formed in Anakin's eyes as he came to terms with what he had been battling inside his heart: they could be dead. Palpatine spoke again. "Let us go inside. Perhaps we can solve this mystery in a more…welcoming atmosphere." The two men started towards the guesthouse. After Palpatine had made himself a cup of blue milk, he turned back to Anakin. "You were close to her, weren't you?" The chancellor studied Anakin's face intently, waiting for his reply. Anakin hung his head.

"Yes," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"And those poor children," Palpatine continued. "And no one knows who their father is?" Anakin bit down hard on his tongue, drawing blood. He wanted to tell, but knew that wasn't what Padme would have wanted, especially if Palpatine felt compelled to tell the Jedi Council.

"No," He finally replied. Palpatine sighed.

"It might have been easier to find her if the father of her children was known." He looked at Anakin knowingly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Anakin startled at the sudden movement, but didn't move away. "I can help you," Palapatine whispered so softly that Anakin had barely heard him.

"Wh…What?"

"We can help to find her together." Anakin turned to face Palpatine directly.

"How?"

"Come with me son, and I will tell you," The Chancellor said, leading Anakin out of the kitchen and into the small study.

---------------------------------

**Unknown location- Same Day**

Padme leaned against the wall of her prison. She could sense that her children were afraid, and wondering where she was. Padme had yet to see another person sense her 'arrival', and couldn't help but hope that _someone_ would come, just to get answers. Her anger stirred as she felt her children's fear grow. _Anakin we need you_, she thought desperately. Tears fell down her face as she realized the hopelessness of her situation. What if they killed her? What would happen to her children? To_ Anakin's children_? Her small body was wracked with sobs as more tears began to pour from her eyes. She would die before she let anything happen to them. She had just begun to calm down when the door of her cell opened…

**Obi-Wan's Starfighter- Same Day**

After their meeting with the council, Obi-Wan and Yoda had taken Obi-Wan's starfighter and set a course for Naboo. Yoda sat in the co-pilot's chair, deep in thought. Finally he said, "Involved in this, your padawan is." Obi-Wan stared at him in shock.

"Anakin kidnapped Mistress Naberrie?" Yoda shook his head.

"A strong connection to her, he has. Fathered her children, perhaps he did." Obi-Wan gaped at the ancient master, not believing what he had heard. Yoda looked at Obi-Wan carefully. "If true, this is, then expelled young Skywalker must be."

**Naberrie Estate- Same Day**

Anakin sat with the Chancellor in the small study of Padme's guest house. Palpatine looked at him kindly, before finally beginning. "When I was a small boy, my Master taught me everything he knew, including the ways of the Force." Anakin screwed up his face in confusion.

"You had a master, and he taught you the ways of the Force?" Palpatine nodded.

"I was thankful for his teachings, especially as my power grew. As time went on, I became the greatest politician the galaxy has seen. I was able to manipulate the minds of the many Senators, causing them to vote in my favor. Anakin, I can help you save the mother of your children." Anakin felt his blood turn to ice. Suddenly everything became clear to him…

"You! You are Sidious!" Palpatine nodded as he got up from his chair to place a hand on the young lad's shoulder.

"I am. And if you do not do as I say, then goodness knows what will happen to Padme and the children." Anakin searched helplessly for his lightsaber. But Palpatine only sighed. "A shame, two-week old children being senselessly murdered." Palpatine quickly glanced at Anakin. "If I die, then so do they. But if I live…" Glancing at the chronometer, he said "It is getting late Anakin, Why don't you rest?" Anakin stared menacingly at the man he considered a father to him.

"Where are they," He hissed, ready to ignite his lightsaber.

"That will be revealed in time, Anakin. For now, you are to rest. Remember, the people who have your family know what to do if you kill me." Anakin's mind raced helplessly. He couldn't go to the Dark Side, but what other option did he have? If he didn't comply with the Chancellor's orders, the people he cared most about would be killed. Without another word, he went out to his starfighter to contact Obi-Wan.

**Obi-Wan's Starfighter- Same Day**

Dusk had fallen on Naboo by the time Obi-Wan and Yoda had arrived. Almost immediately upon arrival, Obi-Wan's comlink had buzzed, and Anakin's face had appeared.Obi-Wan had been immensely relieved to see his former apprentice's face.

"Anakin, how-,"

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for," Anakin interrupted him. Obi-Wan gaped at him in shock.

"What…How?" He sputtered. Anakin looked at him, his blue eyes looking like shards of glass.

"He told me so himself. He knows where Padme and her children are. He says that if I kill him, then they will die. Obi-Wan, I can't let them die, I just _can't_," Obi-Wan could feel the desperation and determination in his friend. _Yoda was right_, he thought as everything suddenly made sense to him_, the children are his_. He sighed, before finally making his reply.

"Master Yoda and I will search for Padme. You _must_ remain where you are, for your family's sake," He said softly. Obi-Wan could see the shock in his apprentice's face and could tell he was taken completely by surprise.

"How did you-," he started before Obi-Wan cut him off.

"Never mind that, we will discuss it later. But for now, it is critical that you remain on the Naberrie estate. Are you sure Palpatine hasn't sensed you are contacting me?" Anakin nodded. "Very well then. If you have any idea where they might be, now is the time." He could see Anakin hesitate, before lamely replying

"No Master."

"If anything changes, contact me."

"I will Master." Obi-Wan gestured to Yoda, who had been meditating.

"Did I do the right thing, by telling Anakin to stay?" Yoda looked at him wisely.

"Fulfill his destiny, I sense Skywalker will. But save his family, we must. The Coruscanti down levels, we must search." Without another word, Obi-Wan started the ships engines and set a course back to Coruscant.

**Unknown Location-Same Day**

Padme had once again been injected with the sleeping serum and was now fighting to stay awake. _You were the youngest Jedi Master in the Order? _She heard someone say. She shook her head. _No,_ she thought, _stop. _But the voices continued. _Your children are suffering. _Padme felt her anger explode_. Leave them alone! _She thought, as tears of hate and frustration poured from her eyes. She tried desperately to try and sense where her children were being kept, and where they were, but the drugs had seemed to destroy her Jedi senses. _Please, be strong for me,_ she thought desperately to her children_, Daddy will make it better, _she thought as she slipped into sleep, the drugs overpowering her resistance.

-------------------------

Back on Naboo, Palpatine smiled. It was happening. Soon, he would have the Chosen One at his will, just to save the woman and children he loved. _Yes,_ he thought smugly,_ power was nice._

-------------------------

Anakin ran back to the guest house, dreading what would happen to Padme and the children if Palpatine discovered what he had done. He shook the thought from his mind. Somehow, someway, he would make sure they would safe, and that at long last, they would be a family. He was going to make sure that happened for him and Padme, if it was the last thing he ever did. Anakin continued walking towards the guest house, hoping with all his heart that the Chancellor wouldn't know where he had gone. He opened the door to reveal Palpatine in his Sith Robes.

"Ah, my boy, come kneel before me, and we will make your transition complete." Anakin didn't know what to do. He was about to refuse when a searing pain tore across his side, forcing him to his knees. Palpatine grinned wickedly. "Much better. Now, become my apprentice, and together you and I will rule the galaxy." Anakin gasped for breath, still on his knees as the pain grew.

"I will never join you." Palpatine clucked his tongue.

"Very well then," he said, forcing Anakin up to see a holo-recording. There, on the screen, was Padme. Beside her, was a hooded figure with a double-sided electro weapon. The figure prodded Padme with it, causing her to scream in agony.

"_NOOOOOOOOO,"_ Anakin yelled, igniting his lightsaber and lunging for Sidious. But he had anticipated Anakin's move, and used the Force to slam him into the wall. Anakin felt blood trickle down his face, and he back flipped above Palpatine, causing the Sith Lord to change his stance, giving Anakin an open space to catch him off guard. But Palpatine didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat.

"I hate to think about what they might do to the children," Palpatine said as he effortlessly blocked a blow from Anakin to his leg. "After all, they're only two weeks old, and quite helpless.

"If you hurt my children, you will die a painful death," Anakin hissed. "You're going to die anyway for what you've done to Padme." Palpatine chuckled.

"It's her own fault for sleeping with you, isn't it?" Anakin's anger exploded, and he could hear Palpatine in his mind_. Good, my boy, you are already a Sith, It is time you admit it to yourself._ He decided, just this once, to let the darkness flow through him, so he could finally defeat Palpatine. _Obi-Wan_, he thought,_ I'm so sorry._

**Obi-Wan's Starfighter- Early Morning**

They were halfway to Coruscant when Obi-Wan felt a huge jolt in the Force. He looked at Yoda in confusion, as the Force struggled to regain control. Yoda looked at him with wide eyes. "Fulfilling his destiny, Skywalker is."

**Unknown Location-Same Day**

Padme struggled to breathe, the wounds she had sustained were causing her to lose focus. She could her twins crying for her, and her vision swam before her eyes. She tried to quell her twins' worries, but was too weak, and knew that they were too smart to be fooled into thinking that she would live much longer. _Ani,_ she thought desperately, as the darkness overtook her,_ save our children._

**Naberrie Estate-Same Day**

Anakin felt her leaving him as clear as a slap on the face. He stopped, in horror, giving Palpatine the chance to drive his lightsaber into the young man's shoulder. He screamed in pain, sinking to his knees once more. Now, he was at the mercy of the Dark Side. "Fool!" Palpatine screeched. "You could have saved her, and now, she's dead!" Anakin shook his head, but he could feel her Force signature beginning to disappear.

"You've taken her from me!" he yelled hopelessly at Palpatine. The Sith Lord twisted his face into an evil grin.

"No, you have done that all on your own! You had the opportunity to save her, yet you tossed it aside, as if she meant nothing to you!"

_Obi-Wan, Find her, _he thought desperately.

**Coruscant Down levels- Same Day**

Yoda and Obi-Wan were desperately searching for Padme, having felt Anakin's desperate plea and her fading Force signature. No building they had come across had been left untouched as they continued on their quest. Usually, the task would have been much easier; they could simply sense the building with Padme's signature. But since hers was fading, and those of her children were so small, it wasn't an easy task to carry out.

After about an hour, the pair came across a building that was resonating Force vibrations.

"This one," Obi-Wan said solemnly, igniting his lightsaber to cut through the door. Stumbling through the hole, they came to a dark hallway, the only light coming from their lightsabers. Yoda looked around thoughtfully.

"Separated, Padme and the children are. Fatally wounded, she has been. Live much longer, she will not. Hurry, we must."

"How should we search for them?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly

"Split up, we should be." Obi-Wan nodded, and was immediately met by a trio of battle droids as he rounded the corner. Barely able to react, he destroyed them, continuing down the long hallway. He finally stopped at a door, and felt immense pain from inside. He opened it, and found Padme lying still on the floor, her hands and neck bloodied. Obi-Wan felt his heart drop. _Padme_, he thought desperately. He took her into his arms, wincing as she moaned in pain. With swollen eyes, she looked at him.

"Are the babies all right?" She asked before slipping back into unconsciousness. Obi-Wan felt tears in his eyes as he felt her heartbeat weaken. At that moment, Yoda came through the door, the twins in his arms.

"To the Temple Healers, we must go." They hurried back to the Starfighter, hurrying as fast as they could to the Temple's med-center.

**Naberrie Estate- Same Time**

Anakin was in the duel of his life. He was fighting as hard as he could, but he could easily see that Palpatine was just toying with him. Just as he went to block a hit from the Sith Lord, he was knocked down by a Force push, which immediately transferred into being hit with Sith lightening. He tried to repel the pain with the Force, but was overpowered. Anakin decided to fully immerse himself in the Dark Side. _I will return, _he told himself, _It might be the only way to save my family._ He could see Palpatine's surprise as he suddenly leaped up, driving Palpatine back forcefully.

"How do you like _my _Dark Side?" He snarled, driving his lightsaber into Palpatine's left shoulder. The Sith Lord cried out in pain, dropping his lightsaber on the ground near Anakin's feet. Anakin hastily picked it up, and swiftly stabbed the Sith Lord through the heart. He leaned against the wall, catching his breath. He stared into a piece of broken glass, and saw that not only, was he bruised and bloodied, his normally crystallized eyes were tinted with red and yellow._ No,_ He thought in horror as he scrambled to get up,_ It can't be._ But the realization hit him. Anakin Skywalker, was a Sith.

**Jedi Temple Healer's Ward- Same Day**

Obi-Wan had been sitting with Padme at her bedside when he felt a huge shift in the Force. He looked oddly at Yoda, who then replied

"Destroyed the Sith, your Padawan has." Obi-Wan nodded, and then looked back down at Padme grimly. The injuries she had sustained were massive, and her heart had even stopped. The Healer's weren't sure if she would live through the night, and were surprised that she had survived as long as she did. One thing was for sure, Obi-Wan knew, Anakin would be devastated, perhaps he would even leave the Jedi Order as a result of her seemingly imminent death. He tried to shake the thought from his head, and gazed sadly at her. On the contrary, her twins were doing well, only frightened from their experience. He could also sense their desperation as they felt the life drain from their mother. When he had contacted the Naberrie family, who had been off-planet for most of the day, they had barely reacted, refusing to take in their grandchildren. Only Padme's older sister Sola had been upset at the grim news Obi-Wan had given them. Tears fell down his face, as he desperately tried to send life to Padme via the Force. He stood up, and went to contact Anakin.

**Naberrie Residence- Same Day**

Anakin heard his comlink buzz, but couldn't bring himself to answer it. He knew who was on the other end, but he couldn't face his former master right now. Not after what he had just done. _Some type if hero I turned out to be,_ he thought bitterly. After his comlink buzzed three more times, he deactivated it. Suddenly he realized why Obi-Wan had been trying to contact him. _Padme,_ he thought desperately. But it was too late. Obi-Wan was gone._ No, Obi-Wan,_ he thought to his master, trying as hard as he could to contact him. He searched in the Force and searched desperately for Padme's light. It was gone. He fell to his knees, fumbling through the Force as he looked for her. But he couldn't sense her, or the children for that matter. He slammed his fist through the wall, penetrating it, as he sobbed uncontrollably.

**Jedi Temple Healer's Ward- Same Day**

Obi-Wan watched helplessly as the med-center staff attempted to revive Padme. He could hear the twins, crying from the temple crèche. His heart quickened as he heard the faint beeping of the heart monitor resume. She was alive. For now. Obi-Wan fished for his comlink, trying for Anakin again. _Anakin, you MUST answer, _he thought.

**Naberrie Residence-Same Day**

Anakin hesitated before answering his comlink. Obi-Wan seemed immensely relieved to hear from him. "Anakin," his master said wearily. Anakin could see that he was hesitating, but finally he spoke, "It's Padme. The Temple Healers don't know if she will survive through the night." The tears came again, while Anakin desperately tried to blink them away as he managed to choke out, "I'll be there." Obi-Wan nodded, and severed the transmission. Anakin thought to himself,_ I can't let them see what I've become. I won't let them. _He hung his head at how selfish he was being. _I'll go for Padme,_ he thought as he climbed into his starfighter, speeding towards Coruscant.

**Jedi-Temple Healer's Ward-Same Day**

The Healers had been keeping a close watch on Padme, especially since her heart had failed again. Obi-Wan couldn't help but gag as he watched the Healers put various tubes and needles into Padme's small body. But he couldn't leave her, not until Anakin got there. It had been six hours since he had contacted him, and Obi-Wan hoped desperately that he would get there soon. As much as he disapproved of Anakin's relationship with Padme, he knew that if he let her die without giving Anakin a chance to say good bye, he would never forgive himself. He felt his heart catch as Anakin, finally arriving, strode through the door and fell to his knees at Padme's bed. He bowed his head and left the room, giving his best friend the privacy he needed, so he could say goodbye.

Anakin felt the tears well up in his eyes, as he looked at his fallen angel. Tubes were pumping medicine, hoping to keep her alive. Her once glossy and beautiful brown hair now hung limp and faded around her paled face. He took one of her bandaged hands and kissed it, his tears soaking through the wrapping. _Oh Padme, how could I leave you?_ He thought sadly. He knelt by her side, just being with her, for he didn't know how long. After a while, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Obi-Wan looking sadly at him.

"Anakin, you should get some rest. It's been a long day for you."

"I won't leave her," He said coldly.

"Anakin-,"

"No!" The word came tumbling out of him before he could stop it. "I let her down while she needed me once. I _won't_ do it again." He felt Obi-Wan leave the room, and bowed his head, remembering all the times they had shared together._ I'm sorry I failed you,_ he said silently. He thought about when they had first met, and how he had thought she was an angel. He remembered when she had told him she was pregnant, how scared she had been, while he had done everything he could to calm her fears, to convince her that they could be the the family that both of them had always dreamed about. He kissed her forehead, deciding to let her sleep a while longer in peace. _The babies…_ He turned at the hall and ran to the Temple crèche. There they were, in the observation window, so small, and looking so beautiful. They were _his._ No matter what happened in his life, he would always have them to love him, and to love them back. He watched them sleep, in total awe of his children. _I love you_, he told them, watching them stir as they received his message. _Mommy loves you too. She WILL come back, I promise you. _He spread his fingers apart on the glass, his signal of promise and protection to his babies. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Obi-Wan, looking with him at the babies.

"Master, I-" Obi-Wan held his hand up.

"Come to my quarters Anakin. We have much to discuss." Anakin began to argue.

"Master, they _need_ me!" Obi-Wan chuckled.

"So stubborn, Anakin. I have no doubt they need you, but it's crucial that I have this conversation with you." He walked away, leaving Anakin to stare coldly at his masters retreating back. Hesitantly, he gave up and followed Obi-Wan to his room. Upon arriving, and then making a place for the two of them at the table, Obi-Wan uttered a sigh.

"Anakin, why didn't you ever tell me that you were in some kind of trouble? I would have helped you! And lying to the Council? What were you thinking?" It took Obi-Wan a moment before he truly noticed the change in his friend. For once, there was no cocky attitude, no false pretense, he just _was_. Anakin chose his words carefully, taking a moment to answer.

"Padme made me promise not to tell. She didn't want me sacrificing my future for her. Though I gladly would have," he added bitterly. Obi-Wan felt a pang of sadness for Anakin, truly seeing how much he truly loved Padme and their children. Obi-Wan forced himself to continue.

"Anakin, do you know the consequences of what you're saying? You will be expelled-"

"I don't _care_ about being expelled, all I care about is Padme and our babies," Anakin exploded. "Why doesn't anybody see that? Padme didn't, and look what happened to her, because I left her when she needed me. I can't do that to my children Obi-Wan." He looked towards him, his jaw set in grim determination. "I won't leave them." Obi-Wan smiled sadly at Anakin.

"I know my friend. I know." He left to go to the Council chambers, leaving Anakin alone.

**Jedi Council Chambers-3 hours later**

"He must be expelled," Windu said. "He has violated the Jedi Code. He has formed an attachment. We cannot allow him to remain in the Order any longer." Obi-Wan grimaced. There had been much deliberation concerning Anakin's fate. Obi-Wan spoke up, again bringing up his point.

"But masters, he has _destroyed the Sith_. He has saved the Order itself, along with the rest of the galaxy. Surely that makes him more than eligible to remain a Jedi," he pleaded.

Yoda, who had been silent for most of the meeting, spoke up.

"Indulged in the Dark Side, Anakin did. Violated the Code, as well. But saved us all, he has. Remain a Jedi, I think he should." One by one, the fellow masters nodded in agreement. Even master Windu reluctantly nodded his approval. Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. They were actually allowing Anakin to stay in the Order? After the council had been dismissed, Obi-Wan ran to find Anakin. He discovered him at the crèche again, this time inside holding Luke. Obi-Wan couldn't help but grin. The resemblance between father and son was uncanny. He stood for a few moments, just watching a father holding his son, as if the world had melted away, and it was just the two of them. He was in wonder of how great Jedi Anakin Skywalker, could be so gentle and loving. But Obi-Wan had always known his apprentice had a caring and compassionate heart. He cleared his throat after a minute, watching Anakin's goofy grin fade as he saw Obi-Wan at the door. Anakin cradled the baby to his chest as he moved toward Obi-Wan. He looked nervous, but tried to remain looking calm. Obi-Wan smiled.

"My, friend, it looks as if you and I will be together for a long time." He laughed as he could see the confusion that was written across Anakin's face.

"Wh…What?"

"That's right my friend. You are to remain a Jedi." As much as Anakin had protested about not caring about remaining a Jedi, Obi-Wan could see the elation he was trying to hide on his face.

"Oh. Well, uh. Thank you Obi-Wan." But ignoring his bravado, Anakin threw his arm around his master, being careful not to jostle the delicate baby nestled in his arms. For a moment, Anakin was able to forget about Padme and her injuries. For now, he was Anakin Skywalker: Jedi and father. The trio was still entangled in their bizarre group hug when one of the temple healers walked up to them.

"Masters, you are needed in the Healers Ward." Anakin felt his heart begin to race. There was only one reason why anyone would be leading him to the Healers. Padme. Holding Luke tightly to him, he followed the Healer towards Padme's room. What he saw was the happiest thing he had ever witnessed. There was Padme, sitting up in her bed, her cheeks flushed, her chocolate brown eyes open. He ran towards her and kissed her hard on the lips, not caring that he was in full view of at least twenty other people. Tears of joy ran down his cheeks into her hair.

"Oh Padme," He choked. Padme smiled at him. Anakin placed Luke in her arms, nuzzling her soft coils of hair. He tipped her face towards his once more. "I swear to you Padme, I _won't _leave you ever again." She laughed, and that sound was the most beautiful thing Anakin had heard in days. She pulled his lips down to hers, and kissed him softly.

"I know Ani," she whispered softly. From beside them, Obi-Wan walked in, carrying Leia.

"I thought that the whole family should be together," He said. The parents looked at him gratefully. Padme looked down at Luke.

"See him over there?" She asked softly. "That's your grandfather. And he loves you so much." Obi-Wan could feel tears form in his eyes at Padme's kind words. Anakin grabbed his arm, and pulled him closer to the bed smiling at Padme and his children.

"This is our family," He said, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked at Obi-Wan, who nodded in agreement.

"Our family," Padme echoed. Anakin grinned. _This is how it's supposed to be,_ he thought happily. _These are the people I love most, and I won't let anything happen to any of them ever again._

From beyond the Healer's Ward behind a large pillar, Yoda watched the scene in silence. _Forbidden, attachment is_, he mused,_ but love is not._ Let them have this moment, their family. It was what they deserved. With that final thought He bowed his head, then walked away.

**Naboo Lake Retreat- 2 weeks later**

The sun was just setting as Anakin and Padme stood hand-in-hand, reciting the marriage vows. Anakin looked towards Obi-Wan, smiling as his best man presented the rings. Padme's sister Sola stood by her side, both of the children in her arms. It was the perfect evening for a wedding, the breeze blowing just slightly. The holy man smiled at the young couple, then turned to give them some privacy. Anakin smiled at his new wife and kissed her softly on her lips. When Padme had been released from the Healer's ward, they had decided to marry on the Nubian lake retreat where they had first begun to fall in love. Neither of them could have thought of a more perfect place. Just then, the twins began to fuss in Sola's arms, bringing a smile to Anakin's face. He held them, rocking them to the rhythm of the breeze. Padme came to his side, looking over his shoulder at the two beautiful lives they had created together out of love. They knew it would not be easy, but they also knew how much it meant to both of them to be officially seen as a family. Anakin smiled, then turned with his family just in time to watch the sun sink low beyond the hill._ I love you, and I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you ever again._ Yes, this was all he needed. His life, his love. His Family.

The End


End file.
